


Lucky Stars

by skywryte



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: also mentions of major character death but not enough to archive, well the beeprowl is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywryte/pseuds/skywryte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dear friend laughed, and returned the jar to its shelf. "Why are you suddenly so interested in them, anyway? I've told you about them before, but you didn't care one bit!" She crossed her arms.  </p><p>Bumblebee nodded, then muttered, "Prowl liked them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify,  
> this work is not supposed to suggest bee/sari. that was not my intention and i would really like for the readers not to assume this (:

> "Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy."
> 
> -unknown.

* * *

"Tell me about those paper stars, Sari."

The techno-organic looked up from her studies, and raised an eyebrow, questioning what Bumblebee was referring to. He extended a finger in the direction of the bookshelf. Sari realized what he was pointing at, and tossed her books aside to retrieve it. She returned to her bed and held the jar in her hands, which had been stuffed full of small origami stars. "What do you want to know about them?" She asked him.

The beetle fidgeted and spoke slowly, "why are they so important," he asked, "and what do they mean?"

Sari smiled and motioned for the bot to sit next to her. He crouched and sat cross-legged on the floor instead, seeing as how Sari's bed was much too small to support his size. "Okay, it's a Japanese myth." the younger explained. "The stars are often made for one's beloved-- whether it be a significant other, or just a friend-- and are meant to bring good fortune and endless love to them. A certain amount of stars might possibly mean something special. The jar I have is completely full, which means it should bring me a lot of good luck!"  His dear friend laughed, and returned the jar to its shelf. "Why are you suddenly so interested in them, anyway? I've told you about them before, but you didn't care one bit!" She crossed her arms.  

Bumblebee nodded, then muttered, "Prowl liked them."

Sari opened her mouth to speak, but then decided against it. The girl bit her lip instead and sighed, "oh, Bee..." 

The yellow bot's voice quivered slightly as he spoke, "sorry to interrupt your studies. You said you had some tests coming up, so I'll let you be." Sari, however, shook her head. "It was nothing important," she confessed, "I was studying enough already." She thought for a moment, then said, "why don't I teach you how to make the stars instead?"

Bumblebee laughed weakly and smiled at her, "I'd like that, Sari."

 


End file.
